


strangers called you

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy AU, and COMEDY, and animals?, and i cry, should I really put ayachisa in the relationship tag, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: As a Fairy, she has yet to find her Familiar partner -- until she meets with a fluff of cotton candies.





	strangers called you

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh. Hello. I suddenly have nothing to say.  
> The idea is not mine btw, it's sieka-san's.  
> Will this be continued? I wonder. I wanted to try writing, that's all.  
> umm, I'm sorry.

Though it has been more than peaceful, the training for adolescence fairy never ceased to exist. It has been recurring for every fairy, who’s already shown the maturation to their wings’ growth, to partake in the years of classes in order to be a better fairy with great magical capabilities. The duration of training usually lasts for six years, but it could be extended if the said fairy is not yet ‘capable’.

“What a tiring day!”

Hina, the green-haired fairy, stretched her arms wide, her blue, translucent wings flapping lazily on her back. Two girls followed her beeline from Fairy Academy to the City as they were taking the course on Specialized Fairy Dust together. After some while of flight from the floating school back to the land where the City is, the three of them took off, hiding their wings in process. Actually, they could always fly on the sky, but at times, Mana perseverance is necessary, and it’s easy to miss details of town if they keep on flying.

Rain started pouring the moment they arrived at the gate of the town, they were taking shelter at the nearby FairyTransit station—a closed space with yellow roof and glass windows used to wait for the FairyTransit, a shuttle bus that takes trip around the town—as they keep conversing to each other.

The bespectacled girl in brown hair bowed, again. “I-I’m sorry that my familiar Eve went away again today.”

“It’s alright, Maya-chan,” the blonde Chisato added. “We might not perform the Fairy Dust spell right with our power, but at least we’re allowed to take on the job.”

“Maybe she’s hungry~ or she couldn’t take a long lecture well~” Hina said. “By the way, did you see what Lisa-chi pulled earlier? That was kind of great ice magic with dusts particle!”

“Lisa-san, eh? Yeah, I sure did. Her Familiar is powerful! I’m getting goosebumps just by watching!”

Fairies within the fourth year like them usually allowed to take on mock battles with other fairies, to choose whatever class that interested them, to be in a group of peers to handle jobs, to take on middle-class fairy-related job that requires certain degree of magical ability, and to claim the right to have a Familiar. Familiars usually take a shape of animals, and depend on the age, the size would range from small puppy to a big tiger. The teacher who taught them in class today has a familiar of brown bear, which is amusing, but the lecture was pain in to listen as it went on and on for hours before the daily tests.

That being said about Familiars, not everyone can easily find the ‘right’ partner for them, even though a wide selection available at the School’s Familiars Area—a wide, green garden where small puppies and cats roaming about, hosted by the academy. Maya had this white Finnish Lapphund by the end of third year from her family, and Hina is a genius who has no need of Familiar’s help to support her magic, all that left is Chisato, who’s having that problem to choose the right one for nearly two months already after she got the right to take care of a Familiar.

“Hmm, maybe you should wait for a dragon collection to come to our school, Chisato-san.” said Maya.

“Eh? But isn’t that kind of expensive? And to maintain that, it takes a lot of Mana…”

“Or you can pick up stray dogs, Chisato-chan, like that ones available in Familiar Pet Shop downtown~” Hina hummed. “I mean, you like dogs, right?”

“Well, I do. And I’ve checked the Pet Shop just a week ago, they said that the dogs there are no match for my little Mana pool.”

The three of them sighed.

Chisato has been recommended to have a Familiar since her Mana capacity is a bit low compared to others, so getting a strange, uncommon animal is a big no. Her ability is top-notch, but since her Mana level doesn’t match up, Chisato find it hard to keep up with prolonged use of magic. They already try to search everywhere, but it’s proven to be fruitless. Maya and Hina caught the disappointment colored Chisato’s features often, saying that she dragged the group down. When that times happened, both of them try to comfort Chisato by going to her favorite café and promised to search again.

Hina rested her chin on both of palms, “I wonder where we should search again … hrmmm … oh I see someone left plump of cotton candies outside.”

Chisato’s brow quirked. “Cotton candies …?”

“Look,” pointing at the side of the exit, there’s indeed a plump of pale pink and sometimes white … drenched in the rain. “It’s really a cotton candy. Why didn’t I notice it earlier?”

“Hina-san, we shouldn’t really talk about this now,” Maya giggled. “But why cotton candies there, I wonder?”

Pointy ears perked up from the soft ball of presumed cotton. Shortly, a contour of nose followed, before the eyes, and the tongue showed. It tried to wriggle out the water out from the furs to no avail, since the rain kept pouring outside.

“That’s … Pomeranian, I guess?” Maya tilted her glasses. “Seems like someone had abandoned it.”

The three of them blinked once, twice; before observing at the little pup behavior. It tried to wriggle out the water again, and sometimes wagging its short tail. Chisato wanted to ask why it is becoming a useless puppy watch act.

“Poor puppy, if only I can take it ho—wait, Chisato-chan. That little fella is a Familiar! See that sparkle of golden dust! She might be escaping or lost from the shelter!”

There’s a way to differentiate regular animals to Familiars, one of them is to see whether they have a line of sparkling golden dust. Golden-colored dust is something precious to fairy’s origin of magic, so the ‘source’ of magic is says to be marked in golden dusts.

“Its fur stands up, though. Did it notice us staring?”

“Ah—it ran away!” Hina screamed. She waited no more second to call her wings and jet. “Wait for me, lil’ pup!”

“H-Hey, Hina-chan! It’s raining outside!”

“Uh-oh.”

 

.

.

.

 

With the help of Eve, which Maya called shortly to chase Hina off, they found Hina not far from their shelter, through the alley, with the (poor) dog in tow, whimpering. Hina, albeit dirty from rain and dirt (and maybe trash, since seems she _dived_ in the trashcans behind her), was smiling from ear-to-ear as she took the dog up, showing it for Maya and Chisato to see. Eve barked below, maybe saying something that she did the job done.

“Look, look, I caught it!”

“Hina-chan, the dog seems afraid of you.” Chisato noted. Its ears are flattened, its body shaking, and its pink, eye-catching fur is completely drenched. Well, the three of them are drenched from running, too, which might be bad. “Oh I think the dog is female.”

“Are you planning to take it home, Hina-san?” Maya asked.

Hina shook her head, “No. I just thought it will be fun to chase the dog. I mean, you never see a fairy chasing a dog, right?”

Chisato found herself massaging her temples. Maya gave out a dry laugh. Hina only tilted her head sideways.

“Anyways, this dog is a Familiar, you might want to adopt her, Chisato-chan.”

“Hmm, but we have yet to know the identity of this dog …” the blonde fairy sighed. “I’ll … try taking it to _Hello Happy Familiar Ward_ later, but I think she must be cleaned first.”

The pink Pomeranian barked weakly. Chisato slowly take the front paws, and then took it away from Hina’s. Chisato examined it closely to see there’s no sign of collar or something that might lead them to the owner, and thankfully, no mark of abuse either. The dog is so small, which the blonde fairy can hug with ease. Despite all the rain and drenched fur, the dog’s skin stayed warm in pale comparison to her freezing fingertips now – she wondered why.

“I’m sorry to make you do this, Chisato-san,” Maya added. “I already have my hands full with Eve, so …”

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s bad to leave an abandoned little puppy alone in the rain.” The blonde fairy said. “Let’s go home then.”

* * *

 

Chisato was the first to get off from the FairyTransit, to the nearest condo located not far from town outskirt. She lived alone there since her house was far from the academy—she doesn’t want to be late. Her place is located by the second floor by the first door from the staircase. The room itself wasn’t big, just a little center room, her bedroom, a small corner of kitchen and a bathroom.

Chisato had forgotten that she had walked in the rain for some while, and she started to feel the chill.

“We’re here.”

The blonde fairy alerted the dog in her captive hold. The Pomeranian, which was hiding her face most of the time after Chisato picked her away from Hina, wandered to look at the house.

“I guess we should take a bath firsthand or we’ll catch a cold ...” Chisato put down the dog to the carpet flooring by the center room. “Can you wait here for a bit? I need to get the water ready.”

The dog barked, Chisato took it as an okay.

* * *

 

 

The pink Pomeranian finally can feel that she had calmed down.

She watched the blonde fairy disappeared to the door to her left and waited. The day has been hectic; not to mention when she was already at her limit; walking without no direction out from her old house, the rain that started to pour and then there’s a fairy wildly chasing her.

Fairies wouldn’t know what the Familiars are talking in their animal form, a pact would help to make a better connection, but still it doesn’t mean that fairy—the contract owner—would magically understand what the Familiar thinking or saying. A certain level of understanding, a bond must be formed physically and mentally for fairies and Familiars before fairies can use their magic to utilize the complete form of the said Familiar. Familiars are not technically _humans_ or _magicians_ , since they are depend on the owner’s Mana to use their powers. The animal form is available so that they won’t consume too much power from the source. Technically, animal side is the useless, power-saving mode and fairies must choose to use the true skill of a Familiar wisely in accordance to their own Mana capacity.

She heard the door opened, the fairy is back, her wings are visible on her back, unlike before.

“Water’s ready,” she said, and she lifted her up. “Still, you’re drenched, but you still feel … warm. I’m kind of curious.”

The dog eyed Chisato with a profound look. _Though, it’s not like whatever she’s saying inside her head will get into the fairy anyway._

“Can you swim?”

The dog tried to nod.

“Alright then.”

Chisato placed the dog on the bathroom’s floor, the dog watched as the blonde fairy took off her shawl and—

“H, Hey, don’t look here. I-It’s kind of embarrassing.” She blushed.

The dog looked away.

Not long, she is being picked up again, and then Chisato put her down to dip her paws in the bathtub’s lukewarm water.

“Is the water okay?”

She barked.

“I see,” _oh, the fairy is in no clothes now_ , the dog just noticed. “Then, go in first, then I’ll join.”

The pink Pomeranian watched that the fairy is having a difficulty to get her wings in, her wings are a bit of stiff, or so she thought, that she had a problem to fold it at first. As the fairy dips in completely now, the Pomeranian tried to approach her, moving her four paws up and down slowly. _Ah, she still has some strength to stay afloat_.

“Is something wrong?”

She tried to shake her head.

“I ever read from books that Familiars understand our language and all, but we won’t understand how the animal behaved. Well, I do like dogs, but—” Chisato said, gently touch the pointed ears, rubbing it. “Ah, your furs are soft. I guess someone must’ve taken care of you well.”

She let out a happy bark.

“Hm? You like your ears touched?” the fairy giggled. “Here, here.”

They stayed close for awhile. Later, Chisato get the dog out from the bathtub, ordered her to wait a bit as the fairy soaked in the water for quite some time.

 

.

 

Seemingly, from how the blonde fairy had acted, she was only obligated to take care for the pink Pomeranian until she got the identity of the dog, nothing more – is what the dog felt.

The dog let out a low whimper. _What will become of her now?_

 

* * *

 

 

After they rinsed up, the Pink Pomeranian was brought three stations away from Chisato’s condo, to a gate where huge writings of _Hello, Happy Familiar Ward_ located.

 _Hello, Happy Familiar Ward_ is one of the shelter available for Familiars, owned by a conglomerate fairy family named Tsurumaki, which also handled Familiars care clinic and Familiars day care. Chisato believed her close friend is working on the night shift today, so she might be able to rest easy.

Beyond the automatic door, a blue-haired fairy, with a yellow apron over her white fairy dress, was tending the receptionist alone beyond the two grand spiral staircases, her wings flapping occasionally.

“Good eve—ah, Chisato-chan!”

“Good evening to you, Kanon.”

“Are you here to look at the Familiar Cage again?”

“No. I’m here to ask about this Familiar Pomeranian.”

Chisato lowered the pink Pomeranian to the receptionist table. Kanon hummed as she examined the dog closer. The eye color, the furs, the paws the presence of Golden Dust …

“This is a rare color, is this natural?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know. I just have found her today, drenched in rain and looked like homeless.”

“Homeless?”

“It’s a possibility, but that’s the reason why I came here, I wanted an information about her.”

Kanon gave the dog a hard look, before she looked up to the direction of the second floor.

“Hagumi-chan, can you come here for a sec?” the receptionist asked. “And … oh, bring the Scanner here too.”

Chisato looked up to the same direction Kanon did, but the fairy called ‘Hagumi’ didn’t come from that direction, or descended from the stairs, rather, she flies in a high speed from up there down to the receptionist desk. Hagumi’s orange hair was in state of disarray because of the quick dash.

“Here you go, Kanon-chan-senpai!” Hagumi handed a yellow-colored hand scanner to Kanon. Her eyes stopped to see the Pomeranian.  “Ooh~ this little fella is really cute! I thought it was a cotton candy at first!”

The dog let out a whine, Kanon giggled at that. “Then, mind helping me to scan the Familiar?”

“Understood, Kanon-chan-senpai!” Hagumi then looked over Chisato. “Are you the owner of this dog?”

“No, I … just want to know her identity,” Chisato answered. “What is this scanner about?”

Hagumi held the scanner atop the dog head, a green line was visible for awhile until it ended with an audible click. There’s another growl followed, and the entire room fell silent.

“Ah, seems the dog is hungry,” said Hagumi with a grin, she petted the pink pup as it shrunk – maybe on embarrassment. “I took some of my freshly-made meatballs, I’ll pick them upstairs~”

“Please wait for the result in a bit, Chisato-chan, the computer is processing the data.”

“So, what is this scanner about?” Chisato repeated.

“Oh, we took the dog’s specific characterization and uploaded it into the Familiar Database.” The blue-haired fairy explained. “Every registered Familiar will have the data there to the recent records—ah, the results are in.”

Kanon moved the monitor sideways so that Chisato could read. There’s the registration number for the said Familiar, the animal race and origin, and more detailed descriptions.

 

_Pomeranian dog. Color pink and white.  
_

_Name: undecided until new contract is formed_

_Mana consumption: 5/7_

_Element: Fire_

_Notes of Fairy master: No record of the recent owner. Has been left from her last owner’s contract._

 

Chisato’s eyes wandered back to the said dog, who’s sitting patiently. So her hunch was right about the dog being an abandoned puppy. Seeing the Mana consumption, though, Chisato didn’t know if she could really take her.

“Chisato-chan?” Kanon called. “If you don’t want to, you can have her here, Kokoro-chan will be happy to take care of her.”

“E-Eh? No, I’m not even want to make a contract with her …” _Wait. Since when she ever thought of taking in a nameless, little, seemingly useless puppy to be her Familiar?_

“But you look like you’re fond of her already,” the receptionist clerk stated. “There’s always an option not to supply a Familiar with full Mana if you can’t do it, if it’s what you’re thinking. You’ll have to train harder to get to see her True Form, though.”

For once, she wanted to scold Kanon for seeing through her too much. It wasn’t like she wanted a Familiar to be a decoy to her lack of power by abusing its strength, what she wanted is a Familiar that will walk alongside her.

Will this stranger puppy be the right choice, of all the certified, stronger Familiar available out there?

Chisato bit her lips and sighed, she glanced back at her friend, who’s giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Then, shall we begin the contract ritual?”

 

.

 

The contract ‘ritual’ might sound fancy and grand, but it was a simple ceremony conducted with a help of third-party fairy for a Familiar and the owner to make a pact. The pact itself could be broken under several circumstances with and without both sides’ affirmation, but to hold a pact meaning to connect and joined powers.

Kanon created a circle on the lobby, where Chisato and the said Familiar stood by separate sides of circle. Hagumi watched by the side of the receptionist desk with the bowl of meatballs she promised to the pink Pomeranian.

As the circle’s color changed from red to yellow, the ritual began.

“Tell us the name that will connect your bond.” Kanon recited the first phrase.

“My name is Shirasagi Chisato, an ordinary fairy,” she wandered for a bit as she looked at the dog – wagging its tail. “I wonder what should I name you, umm …”

“Maybe from the color?” Hagumi suggested.

 _Color?_ A fleeting thought passed her mind. “Then … O Familiar of Canine Tree, Branch of Flames. I shall give you the name—“

* * *

 

Chisato woke up from her sleep rather groggily that morning. Usually, the visibility of a faint morning light and birds chirping from her window way would render her awake, but not that morning. She tried to focus her eyes, searching for her surrounding of a particular warmth.

A pink fluff with pointy ears and wide eyes barked at her. The dog is awakened before her.

“Oh, good morning,” the Pomeranian happily barked back. “Sorry, I think I was having a … strange dream, from the day we’ve meet.”

One year had passed. Though her contract with the Fire-type Familiar proved to help her excelling her training, she has yet to be able to see her Familiar in action because her training to build up her Mana has yet to bear a fruit. Maya, Hina and Kanon said for her to take it easy and not to push it since Aya—the pink fluff—would always support her growth no matter what. The Pomeranian might be strong from how her data said, but since she’s a Fire-type, Chisato couldn’t bring her outside much because a chance of overheat, her body temperature is naturally warmer than usual dogs. The pink Pomeranian has been a good dog to stay indoors and will greet her good morning when she awakened, good work when she come back home, and good night as they curled up and sleep together.

Aya extended her paw to Chisato’s open palm and she rubbed at it.

“Mm? Are you trying to cheer me up?” the blonde fairy smiled. “Let’s do our best today, too, Aya-chan.”


End file.
